


Stood Up

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, M/M, Rimming, Stood Up, Tie Kink, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds himself alone at a restaurant after being stood up by a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an episode of Friends. I don't remember which one anymore 'cause I've had the notes for this sitting around for months.

A blind date is 100% not how Cas wants to be spending his Friday night, but Bela had insisted that this guy was gorgeous, and considering her taste in men, Cas is inclined to believe her. If this guy turns out to be half of what Bela has built him up to be, Cas can spend one night pretending that he enjoys fancy dinners in restaurants and make pleasant conversation, especially if there's a chance he'll get laid. 

He spends a good twenty minutes in front of the mirror trying to figure out what to wear, and eventually settles on a sky blue button up rolled up to his elbows. 

Five minutes later finds him undressed and in the shower. 

When he gets out, he re-dresses, this time with his sleeves down, and he pulls a tie out of his top drawer, looping it around his neck and tying it snugly at his throat. He decides it's better than before - Bela's friends are usually pretty formal - and grabs his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter on his way out the door.

\- - -

The restaurant is upscale and crowded, and Cas immediately feels a little out of place. He's seated at a table against the far wall and he gets a glass of water, explaining that he's waiting for someone and he'll order when his date arrives. The waiter who serves him is gorgeous, his smile even more so, and when he turns away, Cas can't help but watch him.

He keeps his phone on the table next to him to check the time. Inias is supposed to meet him at 6:30, and Cas is a little early, but he already has a bad feeling about this night. He refrains from pulling up solitaire on his phone because the place is a little more high class than that, and he manages to occupy himself watching the other diners. His waiter comes over again a little while later, and Cas can't bring himself to admit his date is late, so he make up an excuse and smiles confidently at the man. 

He comes by again, and Cas is starting to worry about whether he's going to be alone tonight. The waiter smiles hopefully at him and offers a bottle of wine. Cas declines, but secretly wonders to himself if he could get away with drinking a whole bottle of wine to himself.

At 7:30, he realizes that Inias isn't coming, and he wants to make a subtle exit, but the gorgeous waiter is standing right by the exit, talking with one of his co-workers, and the last thing Cas needs is someone that beautiful realizing that he's been stood up. Instead, he tugs his coat on, grabs his phone and makes for the bar. He slips his coat over the back of his chair and smiles up at the woman working behind the bar. 

"What would you like?" she smiles, brushing straight dark hair back behind her ear. 

"Gin and tonic," Cas replies, forcing a smile. She turns her back with a grin and returns a few seconds late with his drink, sliding it across to him. He tips it to her and takes a long drink. She backs away to serve another customer, and Cas drops his head into his hands. 

Never in his life is he ever letting Bela set him up again. 

He's lost in bitter thought when someone slides into the seat next to his and orders something Cas doesn't really hear. The bartender slides another drink in front of Cas and he makes to pay, but the man next to him holds out a hand, "this one's on me, Tess."

Cas looks up to see the waiter from earlier grinning back at him, and he barely manages a thank you, his brain preoccupied trying to figure out what the guy is doing here. 

"Friend couldn't make it?" he asks, and Cas is just buzzed enough the he tells him the truth.

"He was never delayed. I didn't hear anything. First date in months and I get stood up." He clicks his tongue bitterly and takes another long drink. 

"I'm sorry. Dean, by the way."

"Hello, Dean. I'm Cas, thanks for the drink."

"No problem, you kinda looked like you could use it."

Cas chuckles and turns his glass distractedly on the counter, and looks up at Dean, "yeah," he admits, "I'm not feeling totally awesome right now."

"You want some company?"

"I might not be the best company," Cas huffs. 

"You don't seem too bad to me."

"Thanks."

"So," Dean starts, "if you don't mind me asking, how does someone like you end up sitting alone at the bar on a Friday night?"

"Someone like me?" Cas asks immediately. 

"I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but you're gorgeous, man. You got a secret wife or something? Shitty personality? Bad breath?"

Cas actually laughs, turning to Dean with a grin, "more like shitty friends. I was set up on a blind date and, as you can clearly see, it went swimmingly."

"Could have been worse," Dean suggests, "at least he didn't show up before leaving."

Cas raises a curious eyebrow, "is this something you've experienced?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Well, they're the one who missed out," Cas grins, "you'd have to be crazy to walk out on someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Dean smirks.

"Shut up."

\- - -

Half an hour later, Cas' tie is hanging loosely around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and he's more than a little buzzed. His head is pleasantly fuzzy, and Dean's shifted close enough that his shoulder is a warm presence against Cas' arm. They've been chatting happily for an hour and a half, and Cas finds himself inching closer subconsciously, some inexplicable feeling drawing him in.

Dean's everything Cas initially expected, and he wishes he was the one he'd been set up with; he's pretty sure if it had been Dean, his night would have ended up a whole lot differently. He says as much to Dean, and nearly slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what just came out of his mouth. 

"Except I'm not stupid enough to stand up someone like you."

"Too bad."

"You know, it's not too late," Dean looks over at him.

"What do you mean?"

Dean leans in, his nose brushing against the shell of Cas' ear, "you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Cas breathes. He slips down off his stool, and Dean's hand finds his lower back, slipping down after him. He follows Cas to the door, his hand still on his back, and when they get outside, he pulls him in close so they're chest to chest. 

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine," Cas hums, grinning as he ghosts his lips over Dean's, close but not quite touching, "I'm only a couple blocks away."

"Thank God," Dean breathes, running his hands up Cas' sides, "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"You want me to fuck you?"

Dean bites his lip, muffling a groan, " _God_ , we need to get out of here."

Cas chuckles, raising a hand to hail a taxi. One pulls up a minute later and Dean pulls him into the backseat and Cas barely gets a chance to give the driver his address before Dean's yanking him down, his mouth hot and urgent against his own. Dean pushes him up against the car door and Cas opens to him, letting Dean deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into his mouth. Cas draws him in, bites his lips, pulls Dean up against him and shoves his hands up under his waistcoat. He loves the uniform, the slim black and white, but he's eager to get Dean back to his place and out of it as quickly as possible. 

Thankfully, the drive is short because, for a Friday, it's still fairly early, and Cas pays for the cab and hauls them both out into the street again, regretfully letting Dean go as he leads the way up to his building. He pulls Dean into the elevator immediately, pressing the button for his floor and smiling at him. 

"This is crazy," he breathes, and Dean steps forward into his space, "less than two hours ago I was thinking this night was a bust, and now I have you here..."

Dean pushes him back against the wall, "how long till we reach your floor?" he asks, pressing his palm against the front of Cas' pants. 

"Not long enough," Cas huffs, pulling Dean in by his belt and pressing open-mouthed kisses into his neck, "you'll just have to be patient." 

Dean pulls back and kisses his mouth, hot and messy and when the bell dings and the door opens, he wraps his fingers around Cas' tie and pulls him out the door into the hall, "what's your number?"

"517," Cas mumbles, his arms still around Dean as he lets himself be tugged down the hall. Cas fumbles with his keys as the reach his door, and he unlocks the door, pulling Dean in and shutting it behind him. Dean shoves him up against the wall, thrusting a leg between Cas' thighs and pressing his fingers up into his hair. 

"So glad you got stood up," he breathes, biting Cas' collar where his shirt has fallen open. Cas huffs a laugh.

"Glad I could help," he smirks, but his mouth drops open as Dean sucks on his collar bone, his laugh changing into a moan. He rocks his hips up against Dean's thigh and digs his fingers into his shoulders. " _Fuck_."

Dean pushes his leg up, rubbing against Cas' rapidly hardening cock, and pulls at the skin on Cas' throat with his teeth, a low, breathy moan dropping from his lips as Cas' hips twitch forward to meet him, "you have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you? I wanted you the second you walked in with that fucking jacket and that mouth," he groans against Cas' neck and draws a line up over his jaw with his tongue, "I was so disappointed when you weren't alone."

"So this was an ambush?" Cas teases, though any bitterness, however false, is lost in his breathlessness. 

"I couldn't just leave you on your own," and Dean sounds sincere, his fingers brushing over Cas' jaw, turning his head to face him, "I wasn't planning on this."

"Honestly?"

Dean shakes his head, "I'm not upset though," he grins, biting Cas' lip and working back down to the dip of his throat. Cas tips his head back, giving Dean room and grabs his hips, hauling him forward until he can feel the press of Dean's erection against his leg. 

"Me neither," he gasps, breathless as Dean presses his hips forward. Cas pulls away, regaining control, and crushes their lips together, pushing Dean off of him and dragging him over to the counter. In seconds he has Dean's belt undone and his pants pushes down around his knees, and he lifts him easily onto the counter, tugging his pants all the way off and fitting himself between Dean's thighs. Dean moans as he leans over, tangling his fingers in Cas' hair and guiding his head down to where his cock is flushed and swollen against his stomach. 

There's a bead of pre-come at the head and Cas flicks his tongue at out, and he can hear Dean's head hit the cupboard behind him as he takes the whole head into his mouth. He pulls off with a soft chuckle.

"Don't hurt yourself," he breathes, running his hands Dean's thighs. Dean just groans and pushes his hips up impatiently. Cas chuckles add he stinks back down on him and Deans fingers press into his scalp.

"Oh god," he groans, "yeah Cas, just like that." He takes Dean down until his cock bumps against the back of his throat, and he swallows around him. Dean shudders and lifts his hips, fucking Cas’ throat. He seeks out Cas’ hand, twinning their fingers together and squeezing tightly. He mutters constant praise, moaning and tensing up as Cas draws back and slides his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Dean’s legs fall open as he licks up and over the head, and Cas lifts his knees, rating Dean's feet on his shoulders. It's a little awkward, but when strong thighs wrap around him, he can put aside the discomfort and focus on the hard length sliding between his lips.

" _Cas_ ," Dean gasps, "Cas-" he cuts himself off with a shaky groan, curling in around Cas’ head and thrusting lightly as Cas’ fingers trace a line back from his cock to the puckered ring of muscle between his cheeks. He presses into him and Dean goes completely silent except for the heavy puffs of breath into Cas hair.

Cas presses deeper and Dean pushes back onto him, "deeper Cas, come on baby." Cas obliges him, pushing his finger in up to the last knuckle, and Dean lets out a satisfied sigh. Cas teases a second finger and Dean pushes back on him, eager to take him in, but Cas draws back.

"Come with me," Cas breathes, pulling Dean up and putting his legs back down. He's shaky when he stands up and Cas pulls him in, kissing him soundly as he lifts him off his feet. He carries him into the bedroom, dropping Dean lightly into the mattress and rolling him over. He spreads Dean's cheeks, reaching for his nightstand with one hand as the other holds him open, giving Cas room to lick over his hole, stealing his lips around it and flicking his tongue at the muscle.

Dean bucks into the mattress, and when Cas opens him enough to slip his tongue into him, he thrusts his hips back with a desperate whine, "fuck baby," he groans, "fuck me- just like that-" he drops his face into the blankets and Cas yanks his hips up, thrusting deeper into him, and slipping a finger in next to his tongue.

Dean presses back on him and Cas pulls his tongue away, nipping at the skin around his home and pressing wet kisses down to his balls before sucking them into his mouth. Dean's legs are shaking and his hips don't stop, working faster as Cas presses a second finger and then a third in alongside the first.

"Oh good Cas, baby your tongue is amazing. _Fuck_."

Cas pulls away and rolls Dean onto his back again. He pulls open Dean's vest and works open the buttons on the shirt underneath, kissing the newly revealed skin with each button. Dean arches of the bed, groaning as Cas pauses to such a nipple into his mouth, his tongue winding around the hard flesh. When Cas gets his shirts off, Dean sits up and hauls him up onto the bed and into his lap.

He bites his lip as he unfolds Cas collar, pulling his tie up over it. Cas looks up at him questioningly and Dean just smirks, dragging his fingertips down to undo Cas shirt. The shirt goes, tossed off the side of the bed like nothing, but the tie stays in place around his neck, and Cas dips his chin to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean continues down, unbuckling Cas’ belt slowly and watching his expression as Cas tries not to show him just how eager he is for Dean to get him undressed. He rocks his hips forward and Dean cups his cock through his pants, curling around him and rubbing up over the head.

"You like that?" Dean hums, "you want me to touch you?"

Cas groans, his eyes falling shut, and Dean opens his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly from root to tip. He runs his thumb over the head and Cas nearly cries out, biting down hard on his lip. He rises up on his knees, shoving his pants down and Dean shifts so he can kick them off, one of Dean's hand still stroking him firmly as the other runs up his thigh.

Cas shoves him back down against the mattress and Dean's eyes flash with lust as he states up at him, "you like being pushed around?" He asks.

"Yeah," Dean breathes, and Cas grins down at him and grabs both of Dean's wrists, holding his hand down above his head. He shuffles to the bed, aligning his cock with Dean's and rolls his hips slowly, extending the drag of skin as he dips to mouth at Dean's neck. The friction is glorious, and when Dean bucks up against him, he presses his hips down harder, holding him in place as he grinds against him. 

Cas pulls one hand away, holding both Dean's wrists with the other, and traces an invisible line down his chest with his tongue, sucking Dean's nipple into his mouth as his free hand moves down further to wrap around both of their cocks. He moans as Dean fucks up into his fist, and Cas drags his teeth over his nipple, his composure faltering at the bolt of pleasure that zips up his spine. He could come just like this, rubbing against Dean until they both tip over the edge, but despite how amazing Dean feels arching up against him, that's not how he wants this to go down. He rocks his hips down again and Dean's legs come up to wrap around his waist, giving Cas room to reach down and push two fingers into his hole.

Dean's thighs immediately tighten around him and he moans loudly, curling his fingers around Cas' hand, "oh, fuck me baby, _fuck_." Cas thrusts his fingers deeper and Dean groans into the bed, his cock drooling onto his stomach as Cas rolls his entire body against him. 

He pulls away suddenly, freeing Dean's wrists and turning him back onto his stomach. Dean rocks himself down into the mattress as Cas kisses up his spine, and then Cas tugs him up to his knees, draping himself over his back so his cock slides easily between Dean's cheeks. 

"Oh god, Cas," Dean groans, "fuck me, please." Cas thrusts against him a few more times before reaching for the lube and slicking himself up. 

He slides easily into Dean, both of them groaning as he bottoms out and pulls back quickly. Dean's tight around him, the pressure is incredible and Cas can't keep himself still, pressing himself right up against the backs of Dean's thighs and slamming into him hard. He bends over, dragging his teeth down Dean's spine and nipping at the skin above his ass, his hips working desperately as Dean drops to his elbows with a breathy groan. 

When he leans over Dean, the man reaches back, gripping the back of Cas' thighs and pulling him closer and fucking back onto him, "fuck me," he moans, "fuck me harder." Cas obliges him, snapping his hips forward and pushing both of them forward. His tie slips over Dean's shoulder and Dean gets a grip on it, tugging Cas down against his back and tilting his head to catch his mouth in a heated kiss. He thrusts his tongue into Cas' mouth and Cas pulls out, kissing down Dean's spine and pushing his tongue into him. He licks over him and shoves him onto his back, climbing up to straddle his hips. 

Dean grabs his tie and tugs him down again, kissing his mouth and running his free hand down over Cas' ass, "I want you on your back, baby. I wanna ride you." 

Cas rolls onto his back immediately, and Dean climbs on top of him, tie still in hand as he sinks down onto Cas' cock. He seats himself fully and rocks his hips forward, grinding onto him and Cas can't help the way his hips jerk up to meet him. He curls a hand around Dean's neck and pulls him down into a kiss, biting at his lips and groaning as Dean clenches around his cock with every upward thrust.

Dean's so fucking enthusiastic above him, and the smack of his cock against Cas' stomach is way too damn hot, the sight of it almost enough to push Cas over the edge. He digs his fingers into Dean's hips, pushing Dean back down onto him as he thrusts up. Dean pulls up and leans back on his hands, thrusting up and dropping back down hard, his head tipped back in pleasure. 

"Cas," Dean rasps, "touch my balls baby. Please Cas, touch me-" Cas slides one hand up Dean's side and drags it down his chest, cupping his balls and rolling between his fingers, squeezing firmly. " _Oh god_ ," Dean groans, " _Cas fu-uck_ -" he whimpers and pushes himself back up onto his knees. He rides Cas hard, moaning and stuttering as he slides up Cas' cock. 

"Oh fuck Cas, I'm gonna come." Dean drops forward, bracing himself on Cas' chest. Blunt fingernails dig into his skin and Cas thrusts up hard, burying himself deep inside him, and Dean comes hard, shaking as he shoots up Cas' chest. His hands grip tightly, doubled over as he rides out the force of his orgasm, and Cas' hand comes up, stroking his cock slowly until Dean pulls away.

Dean rises up shakily on his knees and Cas guides him up and over onto his back. He rolls onto his side, fitting one knee between Dean's legs and kissing him softly. He brushes his fingers through Dean's hair and presses their noses together, lips just barely touching as Dean catches his breath. 

"You still need to come," Dean breathes, stretching up to kiss him. Cas just kisses him deeper, running his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips and pressing in to tangle their tongues together. He rocks his hips lightly, his cock sliding against Dean's inner thigh, and he moans shakily as Dean's fingers wrap around him. He jerks forward and Dean grips him tighter, stroking up and squeezing around the head. 

It's all Cas can do to hold on, and when Dean slips down to cup his balls, he tips over the edge, burying his head in Dean's shoulder as he bucks up hard. His eyes fall shut, and he's aware of Dean's lips on his own, his hand pulling away as Cas' cock stops pulsing, and then Dean's arms are around him, holding him close. 

They lie together silently, sharing breath and feather light kisses, until Cas' leg cramps and he has to roll onto his back to stretch out. Dean lies out next to him, rolling his head to press a kiss to Cas' temple. 

"That was amazing," he breathes. 

"Yeah," Cas agrees.

"How you feelin' about that date now?"

"I could do to get stood up more often," Cas chuckles, and Dean leans over, holding himself up above him, and he dips to kiss Cas' mouth. 

"What if I were to ask you out?"

"Were you planning on it?" Cas asks, threading his fingers up through his hair.

"I might be."

"Hmm," Cas hums, "no restaurants okay?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It might be."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dates-with-cas.tumblr.com/) c:


End file.
